The Mage Soldier
by Hector Flores
Summary: What if Harry Potter found out the horrible truth of his life? What would happen when all the things he used to love changed? This is the story of Harry Potter, the savior of Magical England, who became a mighty Sith Inquisitor, and through the betrayal of his master became the soldier who would protect and rule a galaxy for all time.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

 _AN: Those that wish for this to stick to Light or Dark Side only will be disappointed, you have been warned._

After seven long years of fighting a war that most people believed would result in my death, I was supposed to finally have peace, to be with the girl that supposedly loved me, to have a family of my own and enjoy my life with the people I cared about.

Life is never that straight forward and never that fair it seems, after my last battle against the maniac that most of my world were so afraid that even mentioning his name became a taboo, I used everything at my disposal, every spell, incantation, hex, curse, practically committing suicide as I used every bit of my magical energy I could muster.

The battle ended, some of my dear friends and allies were dead or mutilated, and I could not feel my magic or even move a muscle. You would think that the girl that supposedly loved me since I saved her from the Chamber of Secrets would be there for me, to try her best to use potions or magic to heal me, well you would be mistaken.

I could not move but that didn't mean that I was either blind or deaf. "So you mean to tell me after that battle, my boyfriend is basically now a squib, according to you he will never be able to use magic again, and more than likely he will be paralyzed for life."

I heard an older gentleman move near her, "As far as we can tell yes, he is no better than a muggle cripple. As his girlfriend, we are giving you the right to make a medical decision since the patient has no other living relatives. How shall we proceed to treat the patient Ms?"

For a brief second I hoped for the best, the kindness I came to expect from Ginny, but instead, I felt like Hagrid had slapped me across the face so hard I was sent flying and hit the castle's wall so hard I went clear through them. "We are not wasting a single knut on him, throw him out with the rest of the garbage, he fulfilled his purpose, he is no longer useful, I will not waste money, time or my youth on something that brings me no gain."

I guess my old friend Ron was not the only one greedy in his family, after all, I know what most of you would tell me, that growing up in a family so poor would make them like that, but I am by no means poor, I am the sole survivor of an Ancient and Noble House, that alone gave me more wealth and power than most members of the muggle Parliament.

I felt the doctors basically throw me on the equivalent of a garbage trolley, I heard them wheeling me towards someplace and without as much as giving me the minimal kindness of dressing me in my battered clothes, still wearing a hospital gown, they threw me into a nearby garbage bin.

When I was growing up the world used to celebrate a day, it was the day I gained the title of the boy who lived, I survived a curse that was guaranteed to kill anyone before I could even walk or talk, I highly doubt they will make today another holiday, and I doubt that I will gain another title, I wonder, will they call me the hero who got thrown in the garbage. No, they wouldn't do that, this last part they will keep secret for their own benefit.

I felt such utter anger, rage, and hate that I no longer cared about any of them or anyone in that hospital, I wanted nothing but revenge. I slowly got out of the garbage bin, the sheer force of my hate made my depleted magic energies replenish, I was often told I had beautiful green eyes, well those were gone, as I looked at the broken shard of a large mirror I saw my face, gone was the messy hair that Ginny used to say she loved to put her hand through, gone were my green eyes, I actually think my hair reminds me of Snape actually.

My eyes looked the color of a pit of utter darkness, I felt energy coursing through my body and enough that some of it cause what some would call lightning arcs to shoot and shatter the nearby windows and blow out the nearby light bulbs.

The stupid doctors were shocked, to say the least, to seem me walking towards the back door of the hospital. "Mr. Potter, we thought that you were dead, your girlfriend will be so happy to see that you are well, this is a miracle!"

I looked at the pair of doctors and they immediately became quiet, so quiet I could barely hear them cry in fear, **"Doctor I would highly suggest that you keep quiet unless you want to kiss your wretched career, livelihood, and life goodbye. Were you afraid of Voldemort? Well, you better move out of my way or I will show you why you should be more afraid of me!"**

The two doctors lost control of their bladders and ran away from me with visible brown stains on the back of their pants. I walked slowly towards the entrance where I saw Ginny, Ron, her entire family, well all except for her prank-loving brother that died that is.

"So Ginny, you will not waste your money, time or youth on something that is no longer useful, well it seems I finally got to know the real you. Did you already contact the bank to try and have the contents of my family's vault transferred to yours? Or are you going to wait for my supposed funeral?"

That made then all turnaround and look at me, "Harry? What has happened to you? We heard from my daughter that you died." I no matter how angry I was, how I felt betrayed, how I wanted to send a wide range killing curse and kill the lot of them, Molly had always been a kind person to me, she did a wonderful job at acting if that turns out to be as true as the supposed love Ginny felt for me.

"No my magical energy was simply depleted, as you know or should know Magical Exhaustion tends to manifest in a form of temporary paralysis. In a way I have Ginny here, my soon to be ex-girlfriend for my speedy recovery. The things she told the doctors and the treatment she authorized was more than enough to get me to recover my magical energy and then some."

Ginny quickly tried to do her whole shy and frail act by trying to hide behind her parents, but this is not going to work on me. "She told the doctor to stop any sort of attempt to heal me, that she was not going to waste any time, money or effort in helping a squib cripple, that they should throw me away with the rest of the garbage."

I took hold of my hospital gown to show them the dirt and other things it got splattered with when they threw me in the garbage bin. "Which of course they did, I think the death and unjust imprisonment of Sirius were to situations that made me feel a tenth as angry as I was lying in that garbage bin. My rage was such that it coursed right through me."

"My magical core went into absolute overdrive, and minor thing is that it affected my body, my appearance being the least of the changes my body has gone through. I hope you understand when I have a few things to say to you both, to Ginny, to one of your sons, and my friends."

Ginny finally came out of hiding and looked at me with a sad look on her face, did she really think that was going to work on me? "Harry the doctors said that you were basically a squib, that there was nothing they could do to make you recover, I am glad what I said had a positive effect, but you do know I only said that thing because I love you."

I looked at her and she became pale and ran away from my sight, **"SILENCE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME! YOU THREW THAT AWAY WHEN YOU DID WHAT YOU DID!"**

I walked over to Molly and her husband, "To both of you, I have only words of gratitude, you two have been good friends to my parents, to my house and to me. Molly, I will always appreciate the kindness and concern you had for me, my one shining place where I could at least feel what it is to have a home, even if not everyone in said home was honest."

"Arthur you were an example of what a moral and dedicated wizard should be for me, your experiments showed me that there is hope for the Magical world after all. Your advice was always valued and I thank you."

I moved to the only remaining pair of pranksters who were good friends to me, "George I am not going to even mince words, I could joke that this is a prank, but really it isn't. I also remember that I am a large investor in your joke shop, so here is exactly what I want from you."

George looked at me with an almost frightened look on his face, I could say that I want all my money back with a heavy interest rate, basically send him to live in poverty for the remainder of his days and the days of his descendants for about seven generations, but then again he is one of my few remaining friends.

"I want you to keep doing what you are doing, bring some laughter and smiles into this crappy, dark, miserable, depressing world. Who knew waking up to reality would let me see what a colossal disappointment our world is. Can you do that for me Forge?"

He began breathing easier and smiled, "Sure thing Harry, I will do that, and I am planning to make a foundation with the money my brother would get from his shares in the business, I am thinking of opening an orphanage. A place where young orphans can grow up into happy, responsible adults in a loving environment."

The only thing I could say is to tell him I wish that something like that existed when I was growing up. To wish he laughed and told me that was the main reason what gave him the idea in the first place.

I looked at Ron, who was married to Hermoine, I swear if I knew Ginny was like this I would have made a bigger effort in outright flirting with her. Once she got those beaver teeth under control, she does her hair, like she did during the Yule Ball, she was drop dead beautiful, I am not kidding Hermoine in her dress looked like an absolute angel.

I looked at her and then at Ron, "Ron you always complained that I had too much, power, prestige, money and even groupies, but let me tell you a little secret. You have the single treasure in my entire life standing right there with you, honestly, had I known Ginny was like this, I would have flirted shamelessly with Hermoine. In the end, you won, I think this makes you richer than I will ever be."

Ginny thought that I was going to speak with her, she was standing by the exit. She apparently was happy to hear all the things I told her family and Hermoine. She even tried to come close to me. "Don't you dare touch me. Don't you dare come near me, Don't even think that things will be like they were before."

She looked at me and I was not impressed by her crocodile tears, "Look, Harry, I am sorry that I said those things, and what I told the doctors, I was only thinking of the best decision. You even managed to get better due in no large part to what I said. Come on Harry, can you at least forgive me? Can we be the happy couple we once were?"

I didn't even respond until she moved closer to me, **"I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOU WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND? THE IDIOT BOY THAT BELIEVED YOUR HONEY LACED POISONED WORDS? SORRY BUT HE IS NOT HERE, HE WAS MURDERED BY HIS GIRLFRIEND WHO HAD HIM THROWN AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE."**

" **SO TAKE THIS FROM ME, YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME, AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH VOLDEMORT HAD WON BY THE TIME I AM THROUGH WITH YOU. THERE ARE FATES WORSE THAN DEATH, AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE WORST OF THEM IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME."**

To some I might seem utterly heartless, to others I seem like a monster, I just went to the checkout desk and asked if my things could be returned. The nurse saw me and without a single word she gave me my wand, my tattered clothes and a cold glare that would make death eaters seem like the single most wonderful and caring people to ever live.

I began to change my clothes and when I was done, I transfigured them into something more appropriate. The suit was worn by many people during the funeral of my godfather. "So much for the hero having a happily ever after, what a bunch of insane drivel that was, I honestly don't know which is worse, the person who wrote things like that, or me for being stupid enough to believe it."

I walked out of the hospital feeling like a part of me had indeed died, and also feeling like I could finally see the world as it really was, the illusion of innocence no longer having any effect on me, the world was harsh, cruel, and cold, I know I could forgive her, I know that she would try to lie to me like before, but the current me had no desire of living a lie.

I went to the place where my godfather had left to me in his will, the place was decrepit, dirty, smelly, with the picture of his mother screaming obscenities at me, I was not going to have any more of that. I simply walked over to her picture and looked at her. She immediately stopped screaming.

"Now you listen here, I am the head of not one but two Ancient and Noble houses, I am the head of the Potter and the Black family, your son Sirius Black died like a warrior without peer, and I just butchered the half blood idiot that you worshiped. So unless you want me to make a potion that forever makes you smell like you are swimming in a sewer, I would be very careful of what you say to me. Cause I don't have the patience or kindness my Godfather had, at least not anymore."

For once since I known the painting of the mother of Sirius she just looked at me and for once in the years that I saw this picture she had a smile on her face. "So you had your dreams crushed, your hopes destroyed, the lenses that allowed you to see the world through rose-colored visions shattered. You see the world as it is, ugly and terrible."

I looked at her and glared right back at her, "Yes, I live in this word, and because of what I did, death will never claim me for I am the master of death. The one being in this garbage dump you call the world that can not die. I will live for all eternity, even if it is a life surrounded by the very things I hate."

She began to laugh as she saw me glaring at her, she honestly began to laugh, her face and form began to look younger, happier somehow until she looked like a mature, wise, and happy woman. The way Sirius often told me about when he told me stories of his childhood.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear those words. To hear someone else say the very same words I began to think when this painting of me was made. I supported and had my family become followers of he who must not be named for a reason, I knew he was destructive enough to destroy this world and free me from this life, my personal hell."

I looked at her and smiled, "Except I am not a coward like you, I will live this and I will find a way to beat it. I will find a way to find joy and happiness even in this hellish life. I don't care how many have failed, and I don't care if people think of me as insane."

"I know the truth now, Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through harnessing and controlling my passion I will gain strength, with strength I shall have power over myself, those that meddle with me, or are against me, with this power I shall achieve victory over my enemies and over my own weaknesses, through victory my restraints, my limits, my bonds shall be broken, through my magic and my discipline I shall be free."

She truly began to laugh and she even began to sound a little like that mad woman I killed during the battle at Hogwarts, "So what do you plan to do now Harry?"

I simply clicked my fingers and Dobby appeared almost the second I turned to look at him. "Dobby would you kindly clean this place up?" Dobby left in a hurry, smiling and laughing like I gave him something extremely fun to do.

"I plan to apply to become an Auror actually, there is no peace, dark wizards and witches will make for interesting test subjects for my magical research, at the very least they will keep me from getting bored." She again began to laugh and asked me what would await my enemies, as I turned around and began to walk away I told her the answer to that, they could wait for only one outcome, death.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

Well, I actually didn't even have to apply to become an Auror, in fact, the second I met with the Minister of Magic he asked me to become one. I am not kidding, he was quite insistent that I become a member of the Ministry's Law Enforcement Division. I don't know if it's McGonnagal's doing or it's because I am considered by many a national hero.

I was not about to argue against it so I accepted, the next thing I knew I was having my measurements taken, the woman said it was for my new uniform, this felt to me more like she was measuring me for a coffin. With the dangers of my chosen profession, I would not doubt it for a second. Dark wizards and witches don't ever surrender peacefully.

I got my identification, which was a badge that I wore on the inside of my jacket. Once I put my supposedly new uniform on I tried very hard not to laugh, it was hilarious that my new uniform was something that made me look like a sheriff in one of those old cowboy films, duster, boots, holster for my wand.

As I was told that I would officially begin tomorrow I decided to buy some groceries and go home. I bought some things I knew I didn't have or at least Dobby couldn't make. I walked into the house and I got to say that it was really surprising how much he managed to do in so little time. The house that looked bad enough that not even a homeless guy would sleep in was actually looking pretty decent.

I went to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the shelves and in the refrigerator. I looked at Dobby busy cleaning the stove and I thanked him for everything he has done so far. "Mighty and Power Harry Potter thanks, poor Dobby? This is why he is so great, to be so considerate of someone as low such as I. Master, there is a person waiting for you in the living room. I tried to tell her to leave like you told me, but she simply would not listen."

"Don't worry about it Dobby, could you kindly bring us a pitcher of lemonade when you have some time?" The house elf was so happy that I asked that he accidently banged his head on the inside of the oven.

I walked towards the living room and it was just the person I was expecting to see, I totally forgot that this place was once the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, since that was true every member knew where this house was and how to enter it. If this place was not so called during the winter, or I didn't plan to use the Floo Network to get to work, I would seriously consider closing my fireplace after this.

"So Headmistress McGonnagal, to what do I owe this visit to my humble home?" From the stern look, she was giving me it wasn't a pleasant visit at all. For a second I felt like that one time she assigned me detention with Hagrid.

"Harry I been hearing some awful things about you lately, what is this I hear that you basically broke the heart of an innocent young woman, flirted shamelessly with the bride of the same young woman's brother, and even threatened to cause her harm?"

I should have known this would happen, Ginny went to cry and pretend that she was devastated to Minerva, she always did have a soft spot for her, ever since I made that stupid mistake of rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets, in my defense what could I possibly do? She was the sister of my good friend. I couldn't abandon her to be left to die, ironic now that I think about it.

"So Ginevra went to you to complain about what happened at the hospital, why am I not surprised, well apparently she didn't tell you what she did. Did she tell you what she said to the doctors, who might I add gave her medical decision rights without having the legal right to do so? So sit down Minerva because this is not going to be pleasant for either one of us."

Dobby came in carrying a serving tray with a pitcher of lemonade, and two full glasses. He placed it on a book table near the two armchairs. "Thank you very much, Dobby." He left smiling towards the kitchen and Minerva just looked at the whole scene with a confused look on her face.

"Ginny said that I lived my purpose, that since I was of no longer use, she was not going to waste her money, her time or her youth taking care of a squib cripple. That I should be disposed of with the rest of the garbage. Which the doctor did, they threw me into the garbage bin without even wondering if I would survive being left there."

She nearly choked on her lemonade as she finished hearing me tell her that, I guess I was right, Ginny never actually told her that part to our former Head of House, more than likely she told her only the things that made me look like a selfish cad.

I shouldn't be so surprised she tried to do the exact same thing when I told her I already had a date with someone else for the Yule Ball dance, it sure didn't help that said date would eventually marry one of her brothers. I think the fact that I was declared the winner of the tournament, and that I was also blamed for the death of one of the people participating in the tournament had something to do with the fact our relationship soured, at this point in my life I can blame Ginny without even trying.

"That is impossible, Ginevra Weasley has always been such a sweet, kind and tender young lady. I would never suspect her of saying such a thing, much less authorizing you to be treated in such a horrific manner. You were here knight in shining armor, her crush for most of her life, I just can't picture her doing something like that."

I looked at her as I put down my lemonade and looked at the corner of the living room. "I still have that Pensive Professor Dumbledore left to me in his will, would you find it easier to believe if I extract these particular memories and show them to you, yes Minerva I am that confident in what I say."

She actually wanted to extract the memories herself and I guess I couldn't blame her, prepared memories could have tampered. As soon as she placed them in my pensive she began looking through them, I guess she didn't need much time to digest them, I just finished my glass of lemonade and was serving myself a second one when she finally got her head out of my pensive and walked practically growling towards her seat.

She finished her glass in lemonade in a single gulp, and I knew she was in a very bad mood, even worse than that time Lockhart promised a few dozen female students to help with their careers if they did him a few special favors. Since he only asked Gryffindor students then Professor McGonnagal told him her house was not a brothel, and she looks even madder than when she was talking with him.

"That lying, manipulative, backstabbing witch! She honestly tried to get me to patch things up with her, and you two to get back together, and I believed her. I should really know better, I hated the idea to leave you with the Dursleys but Dumbledore told me they would take care of you, now this. I really should be more careful in believing what my fellow Gryffindors tell me. I am sorry to come to give you a guilt trip you don't deserve Harry."

I looked at her and filled her glass with more lemonade, "Think nothing of it, it can happen to best of us, I actually believed that she actually loved me, so who am I to say something bad about this. I got a nice position with the Aurors, decent pay, plenty of time and situations where I can do some magical research, all in all, I am rather happy with my life at the moment."

She didn't expect that if the way she was looking at me was telling me. "I would think they would want to keep you out of harm's way since all the things you had to go through during these past seven years. Do you have any idea who it was that got the ministry to change their position on this?"

I guess it wasn't McGonnagal that got me into the Aurors after all, "My guess it was a pureblood family that was in league with Voldemort. Thinking that by placing me on this job, they would have a better chance to exact revenge for the murder of their beloved leader."

She looked at me but now with a look of utter disbelief, "And you took the job knowing that? Maybe I should call in a few mental health professionals to give you a good examination." I couldn't help but laugh hearing her say that.

"Honestly I couldn't be happier, I expect no less than three assassination attempts per day, I am actually so happy in fact that I want to send a thank you howler to Lucius Malfoy, I might even make a comment that if Draco has not found a bride yet, I could certainly recommend one they would actually get along with, one Ginevra Weasley."

I took a drink from my glass and looked at Minerva with that smile on her face, "Honestly I am tempted to go right back to Hogwarts and ask why did the hat put someone like Ginny in Gryffindor, after the way she pretty much tricked me all those years, and her treatment of me in the hospital, she would make Salazar Slytherin proud."

Minerva took a sip from her own glass and looked at me, "The fact that she is also a pureblood would really have made her fit right in too. You don't need to come back to the castle Harry, the hat is in my office, I will ask it and send you a letter telling you the answer. So what kind of research are you doing?"

I looked at her and since she decided to touch that subject, and she was one of my favorite teachers, how could I possibly not answer her question? "I am doing research on the killing curse, and finding out that there are literally thousands of ways to kill a person and not a single one mutilates my own soul. Currently, I am working on elemental magic, burned, shocked, drowned, asphyxiation, crushed, boiled, and baked so far I found a way to use the elements to cause each one of those."

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face, "I would also use some of the unforgivable, but ever since Azkaban has lost the presence of the dementors, that place suddenly doesn't have that much of an appeal anymore. So I am sticking to spells that are not one of the unforgivably."

"Those spells should keep me busy for about a week, a month if I am lucky. You never know, this might even help the Prophet sell more papers, that would be nice since I do own quite a bit of stock in that paper."

After a few days on the job and I am literally singing while walking through towards my office space, meaning my cubicle that I share with one other Auror. I couldn't be happier, well that is not technically true, I really wish Lucius would really consider taking my advice and have his little hell spawn marry Ginny.

In the past three days, I found no less than fifteen ways to use the fire element in spells, and all of them ended with no property damage and a pile of burned corpses that used to be dark wizards and witches. I had no idea, maybe this is why the death eaters loved to kill and torture people, and what is better, everything I did was completely legal.

Ok, I better stop my wand seems to disapprove of my current mass slaughter, I keep telling my wand that it was all for a good reason, that if I had to viciously kill them to act as a deterrent well it was all for the greater good. I know it sounds like an excuse but let's face it if Dumbledore could use it why can't I?

"Mr. Potter, would it be too much trouble for you to try and capture a criminal once in a while? You are giving our division a bad name, they practically are saying that we are closer to the reapers of the Ministry of Magic rather than the Magical Law Enforcement division."

I looked at my boss and smiled, "But there are fewer people using magic to commit crimes, they are not breaking the law as often, and the statute of secrecy is perfectly safe, so no actual muggle will ever find out magic actually exists right?"

I looked at him and he began to smile, "Look, Harry, I am not telling you to actually stop killing magical criminals, I would be a total hypocrite if I did that, I am just telling you to capture a few of them so the people know they do actually have the chance to surrender. I certainly am not going to argue that you don't get results."

I looked at him and smiled, "But Professor Moody, I always give them an opportunity to surrender, they never actually do. I never thought that the man once called Mad-Eye Moody, the single most brutal Law Enforcer of the Ministry would be lecturing me about the moral ethics of restraint, did you ever think this would happen, George?"

My partner flat out looks at me with a smile and says yes.

I went home to a nice clean home, a few thousand hate letters, messages, and emails, Dobby had my dinner ready and he even had a cup of tea ready for my evening of filling out reports, because yes, you do shorten the stack of cases that go to court when you kill dark wizards and witches but it doesn't decrease my paper at all.

"You know something I sometimes feel like I simply don't fit in this world anymore. Since when self-defense was considered a morally unethical crime?" The painting of my godfather's mother just had to say since it involved ending the life of someone else.

This coming from a woman that wanted to back a psychopath simply because he eventually would cause the destruction of the world. "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy the fact that your painting was moved into the very room I eat my meals in?"

The painting looked at me and began to wonder about something, she did say that it was strange since she never actually remembers me saying anything like that. "I live alone, well alone except for a painting, a house elf, and a very upset owl. So yes I do appreciate having someone to have such a pleasant company and conversations when I eat my meals."

I didn't know what sort of landmine I was stepping on until it was too late, "Which brings up a question me and Dobby here have been having, you are a well paid, successful, kind, considerate, and thoughtful person, why is a guy like you even with a girlfriend, lover, hell, why is nobody trying to get married to you?"

Great the painting of my godfather's mother, and my own house elf are getting worried about me being single. I sure walked right into this one, "Let's just say it would take a very special woman to get me to even consider it, I mean after what happened to me with Ginevra do you think I am in the mood to date?"

As my worked continued, and my spells became more deadly something strange began to happen to my wand. It first started with the interior, and since Ollivander was dead, there was no one I could ask what was happening.

My wand was changing and I had no idea what it was changing into, the only thing is that I knew was that I been pumping my magic through it must more than I ever did before. The spells only seem to have the desired effect when I actually put my own feelings into them, and I know how strange that sounds, but it really was true my own passion was the key to my new found strength.

Every criminal I took down was another Dark Lord waiting to happen, every single criminal I put an end to I kept doing the same things I did when I fought against Voldemort and his goons, to protect those that could not defend themselves. Most people expect me to have changed and lost my morals after what Ginevra did to me, but it will take a lot more than that to break me.

The people in the ministry might call me a monster, and I didn't care, as long as I could put down the people that would cause as much death and pain as Tom did, through my power I will live as I have always lived, to defend and protect, to ensure others would have the very thing I secretly yearn for and wish in my cold and lonely nights, a loving family, a warm home, and a good life with people that care about each other.

Sometimes for good to survive, evil must die, sometimes to save someone, you needed to end the lives of others, there were no heroes in this world, there were people like me who only wanted to do as much good as possible, even though it means my hands will get bloody in doing so.

Moody finally got to me and I guess I decided to try and use my magic to control the minds of these criminals, I remember an old movie I saw Dudley talk about, something about a mind trick, a way to make a person do something they would never consider.

I began to wave my hand in front of a group of kidnappers, "You don't want to kidnap these young women, what you want is to go to the cops and confess everything about all the wrong things you were done and the names of those that ordered you to do it."

The group of men got a really dopey look on their faces, "You know you are right, I don't want to kidnap young women anymore, I really should confess and tell the Aurors about who told me to do that."

They actually did confess, and it turns out that they were all hired and employed to kidnap beautiful young women to force them to become sex slaves at a bunch of brothels this person owned, they told me, Moody and George everything, and if anything they didn't hold back any details. It seems they were all very scared about their boss and what she would do if she was angry with them.

The attempt to capture them revealed to me a new away to deal with some criminals, a new branch of magic for me, but it didn't come without a price, the name of their boss was one I didn't want to hear ever again, it was Ginevra Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

The second I heard those words and did the necessary memory checks, I realized that the criminal I captured was, in fact, telling the truth. I know that Ginny was cruel to me, but somewhere deep down in my heart I hoped that I was the only person whom she unleashed her venom against. In the end, I wish I had just killed the crook, but no amount of wishing would change the facts.

Ginevra Weasley was the mastermind of the massive kidnapping we just discovered, and what is worse, she didn't do it to get money for their eventual release, the reason according to the criminal was to force them into becoming prostitutes in one of the several brothels Ginny herself opened.

It appears that she got a massive inheritance when one of her brothers died, to think that she used some of the money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament bet that her brothers made to do something like this. I guess I really never knew my supposed girlfriend. If I ever considered forgiving her and trying to patch up our relationship, this revelation pretty much killed any chance of that ever happening.

With Mad-eye Moody and every member of our division, we began raiding the locations of the brothels. One after another they were shut down, and each of the women would need long treatment to get their health and mind well again, Ginny used the oldest ploy known to the Magical World, a potion that was a thousand times more addictive than heroine. She first made them into addicts, and use their addiction in order to force them to sleep with as many clients as possible.

This was all recorded in the business journals of each of the brothels, what was really surprising is that one name often came up when we looked at the names of the clients, who if the journals were, in fact, accurate they were also going to be blackmailed into giving Ginny mass amounts of gold to keep it hidden.

The name that kept repeating over and over across all the journals was surprising because through it all, I always believed Draco's parents truly loved each other, well that was not true at all, the name was of Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, Lucius had been a repeat customer, what was worse is that he always asked for a girl that looked like Ginny back when Sirius first escaped from Azkaban.

The brother went even to the trouble of using Polyjuice on one of their prostitutes to make it happen. That would mean Ginny had a bit of her own hair when she was barely in her teens and used it each time Lucius was to sleep with his prostitute. To think Ginny would go even to these lengths to gain as much money as she could.

I didn't like this one bit, the fact that we needed to ask Arthur for his cooperation during our plan to capture his daughter I like even less. It took quite literally five memories and us having to show her that the once sweet and innocent girl was not the mastermind of an international kidnapping and forced prostitution ring.

George flat out broke in tears as he realized what his sister had used the money he had been giving her, he told us that he gave it to her to diversify their investments, the thing is he never expected to get involved with something like this.

Molly was the one that needed the most convincing, and she never actually believed us. She kept making excuses for her daughter's apparent criminal acts, she made excuses that ranged from the Imperius curse to outright a person faking to be her to discredit her husband.

This is one instance I wish I was wrong, Molly didn't deserve to go through this, no mother would ever want to admit that the precious baby girl she brought into the world became a monster, especially not the one child that always was the most innocent and kind growing up.

"Molly I hate to do this to you, but if she broke the law she must pay. I can honestly think of one way for us to corner her and capture her. I will have to pretend to do something that will really upset her, upset her enough to drop her act and show her real colors."

George looks at me and for a second I could see sympathy in the eyes of my partner. "What do you plan to do Harry? You know you can always count on me." I tried not to smile but then again George and I were assigned as a team because we worked so well together.

"Molly, Arthur I want you to send a word to every member of your family, we both know you all have a way to keep in touch with each other, the message will be that you and Arthur are holding a party to celebrate my upcoming nuptials. That is right, I want you to tell every member of your family that you are throwing me and my bride a party to celebrate our engagement."

George began to laugh as he heard me say that, "That would be the best prank I ever heard, and I only got one ear. I definitely will need to shut down the joke shop for this. I have an even better idea why don't we give mom a youth potion, she can pretend to be your blushing bride. Why everyone looking at me like that? Dad used to say she was an absolute knockout when they were dating."

Molly slapped George so hard, half of the men in the room almost felt it. "I will not be unfaithful to your father for any reason, and I am still good looking, just you wait till you marry, and see how much pregnancy and age can change a woman."

One of the Aurors was actually a good friend that we enjoyed a bit of dueling, it helps to work out the stress, and having a significant other that was a complete idiot, her lover, is a very good source of stress it seems, so she jumped at the chance to actually pretend to be my future bride, I actually had to remind her that this was to capture a criminal and not an actual engagement.

She smiled at me and placed a hand around my waist and rested it against my hip, "Your loss Potter, I can be quite the inventive lover you know."

Mad-Eye had the good sense to say that since the plan was pretty much ready, we all just needed to wait for the party. Molly not wanting to wait for this sorted affair to be over with, I still think she was secretly hoping that we were wrong. She decided to set the day for the party to the next Friday, which ironically only gave me three days to prepare.

I know that Dobby is my house elf, and I called him my roommate more times than I can remember, but even I was speechless as I saw the decorations and things he got ready in only two days, the weirdest thing even the painting of my godfather's mother was happy about this.

I could only guess they were actually relieved that I was supposed to be getting engaged after all. The woman in the painting and Dobby were so happy I simply didn't have the heart to tell them this was actually a sting operation to capture an international criminal.

Angela was looking rather nice, you would never guess this woman is the same one we all called the Beast of the Aurors. It's not really her fault, it is never easy for a young woman to work as an Auror which by some reason is a mostly male profession, but being a werewolf too, well Angela really had it rough.

It is not that she was bitten, attacked, scratched or anything like that, her mother was married to her husband, a hunter, she often laughed when she told me the story that he once woke up and found a full grown werewolf sleeping in his bed, he took it rather nicely. They both been married for the last thirty-five years.

"Angela I have to tell you something, you look lovely in that summer dress." She smiled and she knew I was already in character. She placed her hand on mine and we began walking towards the home of our target. "Why that is so nice of you to say so my love, you think this nice, wait till you see me in our honeymoon."

That is when Ginny finally decided to put an end to her concealment spell. "Alright, I been watching Harry be so lovey-dovey with this Witch that if I was diabetic I would be going into a sugar induced coma, can someone please tell me why in all burning hell is Harry with her on my family's front yard?"

Molly simply walked between me and Angela, she placed her hands one on me and the other on Angela, "Why we are having a party to celebrate the engagement of Harry and Angela, you two better not forget to call me, I can't wait to help Angela pick her wedding dress."

Ginny looked so furious I was sure she was about ready to go blow up. "Oh but Ms. Weasley don't forget you are also helping me pick my underwear for our honeymoon, tell me Harry do you prefer silk or cotton? How would you think you feel seeing me in silky lacy lingerie?" I got to give credit and recognition to Angela she sure knows how to push a person's buttons.

I took hold of Angela pulled her closer to me, "It will not really matter, it will all end up on the floor of the main bedroom in our manor. What you should worry more is should we tell our boss of your coming maturity?"

That finally did it, Ginny began to shoot hexes at her and then at me, "I was your girlfriend not for a month, not for two months but years. You broke up with me for one lousy mistake! You never held me like that, or even treated me like you do that mangy bitch! Mother, Father you should be ashamed of having an engagement party for the man who broke you only daughter's, heart!"

Angela and I were not Aurors simply because we liked the pay, we were because we liked a challenge. Angela began to turn on every single recording Rune that we placed around the yard. When I saw her blowing a kiss at me, and saw the look of rage on Ginny's face I knew it was the right time to strike.

"One mistake, how about the kidnapping of helpless women, and using a potion to make them addicts, just so that you can put them in your brothels? How many women have you scared for life? How many brothels do you own that you use to ruin lives?"

She was far too mad to realize what was going on, "Oh, Harry you have not even touched the tip of that iceberg, I also used the Imperius curse to make dozens of wizards and witches my very own minions, I used the money you won in the tournament to make the potions and yes I do own over thirty brothels but your name is on the deed of every single one of those brothels."

"You think I only did this for the money? Don't be so naive, I also did it to drag your worthless name through so much shit that if I flushed it down the toilet it would be cleaner than now. It's true I wanted to marry you for your family's vault, but that was not all, I wanted the recognition, the power, the praise, I wanted it all."

She fired a killing curse at Angela and she evaded that just before it hit, instead it hit a chicken that was walking around the yard. "Damn it, what will it take to kill this stupid bitch! You don't need to worry Harry after I am done with your bitch of a bride, you are next!"

I had enough of this and flat out blasted her wand hand with lightning, it had the intended purpose of paralyzing her but not enough so that she could answer questions. I stood in front of the young woman that once was my girlfriend and looked at her eyes, her eyes had lost all light in them, her iris became a deep red, and the white of her eyes was so covered in red veins that I could not tell what part was white at all.

"Ginny I just got one question before they take you into custody." She spat on my shoe and looked at me with a look that screamed utter hatred. She then demanded that if she was to answer any questions that I answer the equal number of question I asked.

"Why Ginerva? Why did you do all this?" Knowing that her mother asked this question, she pretended to be sad, even remorseful. I and the other Aurors present did not believe it at all. She proceeded to give the most pathetic excuse I ever heard, and that was worse than the time Peter Pettigrew begged for his life.

"I did all this because I hate to be poor, I had to use second-hand books, cauldrons, potion equipment, clothes, and even brooms. Due to our family being so poor Lucius got to give me that cursed diary and nearly killed me. I knew then if I ever wanted to live any sort of life, and enjoy both happiness and freedom I needed money."

"I was the best student Snape ever had, I learned from him to be a potion master, and even became a potions researcher, but not one of you ever noticed. The other thing you and my family never noticed is the fact that I lost my virginity when I was eleven years old. Did you think Snape was teaching me out of the goodness of his heart? No mother, power always costs and I paid the price of those lessons and tutelage with my own flesh."

"I thought that finally with the fortune that Potter would get it would mean my dreams were one step closer, but then the doctors told me my soon to be cash cow was a good for nothing cripple, so I did the only thing I could and tried my best to have him killed, I used the Imperius curse on the doctors and that is why they could, in fact, throw him into a garbage bin, that I knew was full of rats."

She looked at me, "But he had to survive, he even got out of that death trap and broke up with me in front of my own family, and what did my family do? Nothing. Since I could not get money the old way, I thought of an easier and faster way to make money, and those lessons Snape taught me became my means to an end. You can't become as rich as I wanted in one generation mother, so I had to be inventive."

I looked at her, the hatred was so easy to see, it was as if she was wearing it as a badge of honor as if she did not only feel it but became clothed in it. When I knew her she was a beautiful, kind, and caring person, but knowing everything she did, and now why, I could finally see her what she was, a monster. This was quite the revelation and considering that the Auror pretending to be my bride is a werewolf, it also became a little ironic.

I looked at her and tried my best to remain calm, it took all my willpower to keep myself from telling those around me to bind her, take her to court and make sure such a monster was entombed within the walls of Azkaban as a warning to all those that wish to follow in her footsteps.

I looked and tried to smile, but in truth, I couldn't. "Why did you do this Ginevra? You said you wanted to drag my name through a sewer. So the question is why did you do all this if you said you loved me?"

She smiled and almost like a charm breaking I saw her sneering face, "That is two questions Harry, hope you are ready to answer my questions. I already told my mother fool, I hated growing up in poverty, I wanted to have more money than I could spend in a lifetime, and enjoy the life I knew I deserved. As for the second question, how stupid can you be? I have been sleeping with Snape for years before you even noticed me."

"I had been Snape's favorite sex toy for years, and you never noticed, never realized the reason why I was sometimes a little ill, or why the way I walked was because of some pain I was feeling. Love you? I never did. You were no better than those whorehouses Harry, a means to an end. Now answer my questions if you have any sort of honor left!"

I looked at her and made sure she was bound with the next spell I sent at her, the very earth came up and became chains that wrapped around her and the shackles behaved as snakes as they clasped on her wrists and ankles.

"Ask your questions, I have more important things to do than sitting here hearing just how depraved you actually are." She looked at me and she was no longer even hiding the venom in her voice, I swear that dementor that almost kissed me by the lake looks kissable compared to how she was looking, or at least how she looked to me.

"Is that bitch really your bride? Are you so callous that you would accept an engagement party in my own home, given to you by my own parents?" I smiled and looked at Angela, she was actually laughing her werewolf head off, I swear I am never going to end hearing about this back at the office.

"I guess you get a two for one because the answer to both questions is the same, the answer is no. This entire thing was a trap to get you to confess, your confession has been recorded from twenty different angles." I made a motion with my hand and Angela came to stand right beside me, she made a motion from her wand and she slowly began to change right before everyone.

"I do believe I have to introduce you two, Ginny you really never let me have the chance to introduce you to the fabulous actress that played the part of my soon to be bride, Ginevra Weasley, allow me to introduce to you Angela Bones, Deputy Chief of the Ministry's Magic Law Enforcement Division, she is not my bride or wife, but she does get a kick from bossing me around, don't you boss?"

She smiled and kissed me on my cheek, "I sure do Harry, now what shall we do with this criminal?" Molly begged for mercy, and I looked at her with an actual smile, "Don't worry Miss Weasley, Aurors aren't usually judge, jury, and executioners, the courts will take care of her, but considering that she did cast an unforgivable I imagine she had a long prison sentence coming her way.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

The trial was pretty much so one sided it was actually funny to see Lucius Malfoy try and save Ginny, ever since I known the man one of the constant themes in his life was that he hated the Weasley family with a passion, I mean the man did give Ginny the cursed diary of his boss to use it to discredit and injure the Weasley family.

Ginny for some reason was very quiet during the entire trial, I was expecting her to be screaming her head off about this being a setup, fake charges, even say that since my name was on the deed of those businesses she was running that I should be tried as an accomplice. No, she kept quiet through it all, it also appears a Dementor was actually brought.

This did not, in fact, made the Dementor any happier or Molly for that matter. For them to actually be able to get a Dementor to come must mean the court offer the Dementor something she could not refuse. I don't know which is worse, to see the truth that I basically was dating someone even worse than Tom Riddle, or the fact that the Dementor and the accused she was going to kiss were, in fact, the same gender.

As Ginny was told to stand to receive her sentence she did something I never even noticed. Somehow Lucius gave her one of Voldemort's backup wands. This entire time I was thinking she was praying for forgiveness, turns out I was wrong, she had been casting spells right under our noses the entire time of the trial.

She stood up glaring at me, **"IF I CAN'T HAVE HARRY THEN NO ONE CAN!"** As she said that she plunged her wand into herself and that is when her spells came out from her all at once, it was a variant on the wide range killing curse, I guess Ginny never believed in the tale of the three brothers, cause she would know that as the master of death I could not age or die.

The spell clashed against the magic in the courtroom, which in turn clashed with the magic in the Ministry building, causing the killing curse Ginny cast to be more widespread that even she realized. The truth of what happened began to dawn on me as I walked out of the Ministry building, inside the building there was not a single person alive.

Everyone except Ginny had this vacant look in their eyes, and the bodies had no pulse, every person in the entire Ministry was dead, or so I thought, but no the truth was more horrible than even that, the last Ginny used in the last moments of her life may have been a wide area killing curse, but because of the magical artifacts inside the ministry building, and the fact that the center of the Floo Network was in the very same building something happened that never happened before.

The spell went through the Floo Network hitting every single Ministry and causing the spell to gain wider and more power than ever before, the spell caused a cascade effect and as each ministry was hit, it began to spread all over, it turns out that the one to end all life was not he who must not be named, it turned out it was she I wouldn't marry.

Ginevra Weasley was the witch that killed the world, well except for me, I was surrounded by dead bodies as far as I could see, not a single person was alive, no matter how long and hard I looked, everyone magical or muggle were killed.

That is when I also realized that my wand had completely transformed into a crystal. It was a warm crystal that barely fit the inside of my fist. I never realized that working with others, feeling that connection with other people, to socialize was such a big part of my life, I guess in the end it was true, you really never know what you had until you lose it.

Death appeared several times and since I could no longer cast spells the traditional way, I began to try to use the crystal, it was hard work since the crystal was harder to focus. I managed to grow some food, not that I was that hungry, let's face it, the smell of thousands of rotting corpses really can kill anyone's appetite.

Who knew that my only person who I would end up speaking with was the grim reaper. I almost want to say that the only reason he spends so much time talking with me is either he doesn't have anything to do or to get me to become so depressed that I might try to end my own life, which was stupid since I could not die.

After what felt like hundreds of years, and the bodies of the dead had long become ashes in the wind, I saw something that was straight out of science fiction, a rather large metallic ship came down from the sky, the stars were blocked by it and that is why I even noticed the thing at first, the ship was black as a starless night.

Several strange armored people came out of it and just as I looked at them they threw what I thought was a ball to me, next thing I know everything went dark.

The next thing I know I almost want to say I feel very much like I did growing up with my Aunt and Uncle. In case I have to clarify I was being beaten and someone was yelling at me to wake up. That is exactly how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always woke me up each morning.

I opened my eyes and for a second I thought that I actually needed to wear glasses again, the man beating me, or at least I think he is a man, looked at me with an angry glare, yep feeling like the glare Uncle Vernon use to give me. The fact that the man looked like a man was turned into a pig and stopped the transfiguration just as his head changed.

"So you are finally awake, do you have any idea where you are?" I looked around and saw that I was in a dungeon, straw was covering the floors, they were also used as a bed, a few buckets were used as toilets and the only source of water came from a rusty metal pipe from the ceiling.

"If I had to guess I am being held captive, and probably will force me to do something ungodly, then again this place is a whole lot nice to the room I had growing up. So I am not going to complain too much about my resting place, mind telling me why you woke me up and where are we?"

The man behind the pig looking man came up to me and began laughing, "You were captured in a desolate world, and sold to me as a slave. I happen to run a gladiatorial arena, my clients come and place bets on the outcomes of the fights, I am called Zerk, and the Gamorrian that woke you up I call Pigstein."

"Now you are probably wondering what this means for you, to put simply Sith and other Imperials will come and watch you fight daily, do a good enough of entertaining them, and you get to live, upset then enough and you prove to be not good enough to keep around and you die. You shall wear this collar, and if you get hurt enough this collar will knock you out, signaling the end of the fight, or if many of the spectators vote, the collar will explode killing you."

"You have to learn the rules, everyone else knows them already when your opponent is down you leave him alone, and you step back or you are liable to get blown up if the crowd votes for his or her death. You will be allowed to pick weapons at the start of the day, anyone who is foolish enough to sacrifice their own victory for the benefit of another will be executed."

I saw several women, and female looking people in the cage in front of ours, the only thing separating us was the hall and two doors that were used as the entrance to the two large cages. "Last but not least, I don't care if you are male or female, we all fight and there will be no distinction or special treatment between opponents. If your opponent is of the opposite gender, I don't care. You will win or suffer the consequences."

So let's see I am stuck in an arena, I have this collar that pretty much is a high-tech doggy collar, and I have to fight to win or they will either kill me or torture me. This is feeling an awful lot like the house of my Aunt and Uncle.

When he asked if I had any questions I actually was the only one apparently who dared to ask. "Do we get any armor? Where are my personal things? Is Knock out the only outcome?" The man began to laugh like an absolute maniac.

"Yes you do get some light armor and clothing, females get less armor for obvious reasons but they do get a shield belt to compensate, as for the things you had on you when they found you, they are considered items were given to the one who bought you as a bonus, in your case, I have them. You only had some weird looking clothes and a crystal. As for the outcome, killing is permitted and in fact encouraged, I guess you are wondering if the collar stops a fight before death occurs."

I sat down and that is when he let a whole lot of droids into the cages, and I mean a lot of them. One stood right next to each of us, they even when and made the droids look like the opposite gender of the occupants of the cage they entered.

So the ones that enter the cage I was were all female looking droids, well their heads were weird but other that that I guess this is the droid equivalent of female, and the other cage got male droids. "You each will have a droid assigned to you as your overseer, caretaker, medic, and maintenance. I suggest that you are nice to the droid assigned to you cause if you aren't, they could end up causing your defeat and even death."

I looked at mine and I guess my droid should be called a crimson-clad red head, I mean seriously the only thing that was not red on this thing were its eyes, or several highlights that were golden, guess even if they are droids these female droids also liked to wear jewelry.

"Exclamation: How long do you intend to just stand there looking at my frame? An introduction is necessary. Introduction: I am called HK-49, I shall be the one assigned to you from now on, Insulted remark: Do you have a designation meat bag?"

The droid that was assigned to me was rude, sarcastic, and had no feelings at all by the sound of it, we are going to get along just fine. "The name is Harry James Potter, or maybe I should say it like you. Introduction: This unit's designated name is Harry James Potter. There does that make you happy?"

I swear this droid began laughing as I said that, "Amused Response: Oh, Indeed that does make me happy, we are going to get along rather well meat bag."

The droid began doing something only that weird tape that Ollivander owned did to me one, I was measured in every possible way. HK just went and walked towards a terminal to do something. Next thing I know it is bringing several large metal boxes and set them near a large patch of hay.

"Explanation: These containers hold the armor I just finished adjusting for you. The one with the star holds possible weapons you might prefer. My recharge port is on the wall. I suggest you sleep or you might lose both your fight and your meals for a solid week."

It left and I tried to get comfortable on the pile of hay, it's nothing new to me, I guess I went from being an abused child to a national hero to a law enforcement agent, and now a slave in a gladiatorial arena like that movie I was forced to watch with my cousin. Watch is a generous way of saying I got to watch some of it while I brought popcorn to them, and refill their soda glasses.

As soon as I got up the following morning I decided to put on my armor, which surprisingly enough was not that hard to do. Just like putting on my regular clothes actually, put on some clean underwear, socks, boots, pants, shirt, and jacket, except that the stuff had more metal fibers than cotton or wool. The thing looked like it weights a ton, but actually, it is pretty light.

Since I just heard my wand was no more, and we had nothing resembling a gun, I decided to go back to the basics and picked up a mace. I actually mean a big metal bat with an electrified large part at the end, not the stuff that muggle police use that came out of a can.

I walked out and saw that many of the others had picked lances, swords, then I saw a woman with a boy and a quiver full of arrows, why didn't I get that option I wondered as I waited to hear who I was going to fight, by some strange reason I was understanding everything the creatures around me were saying, I mean not every person in this arena was human.

That was pretty obvious to me with the guy that looks like the love child of big foot, and there was a few of them who had skin colors ranging from pink to green and had a pair of what I would call head tentacles growing out of their skulls.

If the years that I was forced to listen to Star Trek, just because Dudley's room was right next to mine or over mine, depends on how old I was, I knew two important things, stay the hell away from anyone with green skin, and if the thing had bone actually shown on its face, then I should assume it is not going to be either friendly or love peaceful and cooperative problem solving.

I and my big stupid idea turn out I got both of the things I wanted to avoid in my first opponent. The guy looked like he was six foot tall, green as the guy on the pea cans at my local grocery store, what did they call that thing, the green giant? He had as far as I can tell no flesh on his lower jaw and it had weird bone growth like that character Dudley used to love to tell me about called Doomsday.

Next, to him, I must seem to him like I am a midget. The sound of the fight began and he being the big idiot that he was rushed in without actually seeing what I had in my hand. His large sword came down and I evaded the last second, it got stuck on the ground, and he was trying to pull it free, I immediately ran towards him and turning my mace on I didn't hit him, I hit his sword instead.

Turns out I might not be on earth, but there are still people dumb enough not to realize that metal is an excellent conductor of electrical energy. The energy went up to him and blasted him across the room from where he was standing. I was not going to give this guy the chance to get his weapon. I knew perfectly well that a weapon that size could at best break several bones in my body, at worst outright kill me.

Every time he tried to get his sword, I hit the weapon shocking him and sending him crashing into a wall. I kept doing that, I even got a rhythm to it, just for kicks I began to hum the song, it turns out it was I been working on the railroad.

The fight was near over and the guy looked like he was done trying to get his weapon and he instead decided to try and punch my lights out, who am I to refuse someone's request to dance. I kept on hitting him with my mace and I have to admit he got a few nice gut punches but in the end, he was knocked out, and I was trying hard to catch my breath, I simply was laughing that hard.

I was declared the winner of the day, and I had no less than fifteen women send me offers that they would pay a small fortune to have me father their child. For once the greedy bastard that owns us and I actually saw eye to eye and he refused every single request not because he didn't want me to sleep with them, he had no problem with that, not because I would be knocking up a woman I never met.

The main reason he told me was simple, they would pay until the pregnancy was actually confirmed. Meaning he would not get a single credit till a medical scanner said that indeed I put a bun in her oven. This, of course, told him and subsequently, he told me that I would have to keep trying to knock each and every one of them till every single one of these women was pregnant, the fact that these women were not horrible looking space monsters did help.

The fact that didn't help is that he would lose more money in me being taken out of the combat line up, than what these women were willing to pay. In other words, if I am taken out of the arena line up, the loss he would suffer due to people not being able to bet against me were more severe than what these ladies were offering to pay.

He went even further and said that since he owned me, he pretty much told me that he told these ladies that since I was as he told me his property, that the insemination of anything for the purposes of reproduction was under his complete authority, they couldn't even meet me to try and seduce me, the thing that pretty much made them drop it is that he said that he rather use me to father the next generation of gladiators unless they were willing to pay no less than ten times what they were offering.

I looked at him and for a second I was worried that he was actually thinking of me sleeping with the women in the cage across from me. These women were brutal, strong, merciless combatants, you wouldn't know it from looking at them, for many of them were very, and I mean very appealing, but I didn't want to be anywhere near them, I seen at least three of them break a beast apart with their bare hands.

Can't be helped really they don't exactly give us plates, knives, forks, spoons, or cups. So table manners were not really an option for us, it is eating or watch other eat around here.

Five days later and I am still the undisputed best fighter in my cage, for some strange reason it doesn't matter which weapon I use, they always and I mean always end up shocking and blasting people against the walls of the arena. The other people in the cage and even some spectators began to call me something I didn't enjoy, the Lightning Juggernaut.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

Ten months later and I am still beating them like there really is nothing to it, in truth there is, I never been worked this hard in my entire life, I have more matches than anyone, and that is because not only do I fight the people of my own cage, in the past ten months I been fighting the members of the other cage, meaning women.

I know what you are probably thinking women are nice, tender, caring and their motherly instincts would make them easy prey, again you would be wrong. These women know how the mind of a guy works, they can manipulate my feelings, my motivations and even my focus, much better than I can. Emotionally I came to find out I was illiterate, an idiot, but they, on the other hand, know their own feelings so much better than I did.

This means I had to learn to recognize my own feelings and begin to control them, to a man is like asking him to do something completely impossible, but in the past ten months I did a pretty decent job of it, you see my female opponents know that as a guy I am attracted to certain kinds of stimuli, and the fact that their armor show a lot more skin than anything I ever had on, well that made sense.

These females were using everything from their bodies to what they said against me, I fought them for ten months and won. When there were two of the female gladiators it was just plain easy, one flirts with you, you turn around and flirt with the other female combatant and do that enough times, the green monster that is jealousy will pretty much kill any chance they had of making any team effort.

It got so repetitive in fact that the owner of the Arena made a deal with me, if I own one more fight against an opponent of his choice, like I ever had an actual choice who I fought, then he would grant me my freedom, that pretty much translated to me into fight, win, get a free ticket out of here.

I knew the second this guy said that there was a catch, but it was my best chance to get the hell out of here so what do I have to lose? It's not like I could actually die, they could try till all the stars in the universe explode and I was still will be here.

As I walked into the arena and for some odd reason I walked with only my armor and a single spear. I really think that HK is trying to get me killed, too bad for her it would never happen, I guess she will just have to leave with that disappointment and learn.

My opponent was wearing a cloak, had one long weapon, and I realized this was a pike, a lightsaber on each end and the color of the robes told me two things, this was a woman and the woman was a Sith. Like I said I was expecting a catch, and as she saw me she began smiling and laughing.

"You are called the Lightning Juggernaut, an insult to every Sith in the Empire, your very existence is an insult to people that are more powerful and deadly that you will ever be, you are a worm at worst and a pretender thinking to draw attention at best. Your mother must have been one stupid bitch!"

She threw off her cloak and the armor beneath it made her look like a tank more than a person. It would have been intimidating to anyone else, but after she said those things, I was not intimidated, impressed or even thinking that I would have a serious difficulty defeating this woman, she was not wearing a color, so the only think she should worry is about her own life.

The match began and she rushed to try to cut me in half, she clearly was underestimating me, I didn't even move as I evaded her and pierced her weapon in such a way that it was cut in half, I looked at the face of my opponent and with one hand I sent her crashing against the wall, with my other I sent the pieces of the pike to impale her hands. She was pinned to the wall like a bug ready to be placed into a collection.

I looked at her and began walking towards her, "You know I don't mind being insulted, I will even stand the name calling, but you name two mistakes that will cost you, the first is not taking me seriously but I can overlook that, the second I can not. **My mother was a saint of a woman, and since you decided to insult her! YOU DIE!"**

Without even waiting to hear her response I began channeling lightning throw my arms, I pointed both my open hands at her and lightning arcs began to come from both my hands. They hit her armor blasting it to pieces, and then the lightning did not stop.

She began crying and begging for her life, but I didn't care. Just as the referee was coming to stop the fight, something in me snapped and the energy stopped for a second, the next thing I new an arch of green energy came from my hands and when it hit my enemy she turned into dust.

The entire audience was quieter than a graveyard. I looked around as I went to pick up my spear and thrust it into the ground to let it stand. **"Is this not why you are here? Why aren't you clapping? This is what you wanted to see! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"**

I pulled the spear free and began walking towards the door I came out from, every gladiator in the pit was looking at me with a frightened look on their faces and giving me plenty of personal space. I went back to a stone bench that was made from the wall and sat down. "What? It's like you never have seen a person die before. Get over it, we still have more fights for today."

That is when I heard someone walk towards me, the steps sounded heavy against the floor of the Arena pit, I heard someone breathing through a breather and I looked towards the sound of steps coming my way.

"Normally that would be the case, but not for you. You killed a Sith Juggernaut with little effort, and What is worse is that you did it using the force. You might not know this, but all force sensitives are required by Imperial Law to be sent to Korriban to be trained as Sith. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

I didn't bother to keep looking at him I just looked at my weapon, "It is customary to introduce yourself before you ask for the name of another person." He honestly began laughing and he walked towards me, he took my spear from my hand and handed it to the HK unit that had been in charge of me. For some odd reason, I think the droid was actually happy. She was practically humming.

"My name is Darth Malgus, and now that you know my name who are you?"

I got up from my seat and looked at her open hand, almost expecting me to shake it, why not? Don't want to be rude now do I?

"My name is Harry James Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, what do you need from me?"

He began laughing as we ended our handshake, "It is not what I want from you, It is what does the Empire demand that I do. From today forward you are no longer a slave, you shall be sent to Korriban and don't worry, you droid shall go with you. Apparently, after this, the owner of this arena is more than happy just to get rid of it."

So I was free but HK was going to come with me, great, I don't honestly know if I should be happy about this or just shut up and consider it part of my fate. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve this. First growing up with the Dursleys, then Ginny and now this. I sure hope that some higher power that is doing this will reward me later.

As I took off my armor, and but away the spear the owner of the arena came towards me. "Since this is your last day here you have to leave all gear and weapons for the next slave. You take that stupid droid with you, if I see that thing any longer I am liable to have it broken for scrap metal."

I looked at HK and began shaking my head, "What exactly did you do to him to make him so upset?"

HK looked at him and then at me, "Hurtful response: I did nothing that bad, he told me to collect the bets from the people that were going to bet on your fight against the Sith, so many people actually placed bets against you, I could not actually place the bets as is, so instead I placed the bets in the opposite way the people intended. I place them in favor of you winning."

The owner decided to interrupt, "And because this blasted droid did that, every single person that bet on that fight actually won. I lost several hundred thousand credits because this stupid droid would not place a bet against you. So you better believe I am happy to get rid of this malfunctioning piece of garbage as soon as possible, and because it was in charge of you and this happens, I am also happy that I will not have to see your mug again!"

I was given some clothes by the people that won the bet and even passage towards Korriban, the only thing I had that was initially mine was my wand that for some reason I don't know crystallized completely. The other thing that for some strange reason the crystal was almost yellow in color.

I honestly was not expecting every woman in their cage to cry as I walked out, and even worse some of the men too.

I looked at HK and began shaking my head as we boarded the shuttle. "I didn't think they would start crying like that seeing me leave. Do you have any idea what that was about HK?"

HK looked at me and I could almost feel it smiling a sarcastic smile, it was not visible on the droid, but I got the feeling all the same, "Obvious Explanation: Many of the female meat bags consider you good breeding stock, so they were crying due to them losing the chance to create another meat bag, and the male meat bags were crying from joy. They probably were crying the female meat bags may not choose them as breeding stock if you were still available."

As I got off the shuttle and walked towards the ship that was taking us to Korriban I somehow got the feeling HK was more than a little certain of what it told me. Must be the stress of all this travel but for some odd reason, I got the feeling that HK was actually speaking out of jealousy more than to actually answer my question, but that would be insane.

The trip was actually shorter than I had expected, and not to mention lonely, the entire ship had only a few people, and they each looked like they been sent into the darkest pits of Hell. I knew better than to expect it to be a wonderful fun and happy place, but as I got off the shuttle and began to walk towards the shuttle that would take me and HK to the surface, I began to notice how many different species were walking in the station that I never met before.

Everything between Cat people, to Reptile People, I walked towards the shuttle and as I walked in I was pushed as someone boarded the ship. I guess these mean manners aren't a common thing taught to children nowadays.

As I got off the shuttle once again someone bumped into me to push her way past me, it was a female what I came to know as a full blooded Sith, she turned around and began to glare at me from her hood before she began walking towards a large gathering of people.

I decided to walk towards the gathering and see if these were there to hear an orientation speech. As I walked towards them I saw that it was an orientation, but not as friendly as some hoped. "So our last hopeful is late, you refuse have been sent to see if you have what is necessary to become Sith, you each know what your first task is, leave so that I can get our late newcomer up to snuff."

They all began to leave but one decided to stay and smiled at me, "Don't worry friend, they can't possibly fail us all." I couldn't help but to smile and decided to do something that would seem out of character.

"It means a lot that a beauty like yourself is worried about me, truly, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that you care." She walked away and then the only two people left were the guy who obviously had no faith in my abilities, and me.

"If you are done wasting time with your flirting, here is your task, Lord Zash has chosen for you to go and meet a hermit named Spindrall that lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. He will test you, Spindrall is a lunatic, but Lord Zash considers him a prophet. You will find him in the Valley of the Dark Lord, don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave."

I decided to concentrate on my tasks rather than waste my breath on this guy, he obviously has no faith in my at all, in fact, I expect the only outcome he would be happy is if I didn't make it out alive at all.

I began walking towards the tomb killing as many of the slug-like creatures that infest the tomb. HK for once was actually so happy that she began to sing, I am not kidding, that crazy droid actually was singing the song do you believe in magic, and shooting these slug monsters that had many legs and a mouth full of teeth, and the size of my head.

As we reach the tomb I closed my eyes and gave a small prayer, "Oh Spirit that resides in this tomb, I am a traveler from great distances, I humbly ask for the permission of Ajunta Pall to enter his resting place."

I began to feel something cold near me, _"You are the first person to bother asking me permission to enter my tomb, it is nice to see a young person with such manners. I am Ajunta Pall young one, be welcome into my resting place, and I thank you for your courtesy. I was once a mighty Lord of the Sith, but in death, I have nothing but time to meditate and think on things, if you wish my aid, or ask me any question feel free to do so."_

I smiled as I heard him speak, "Well I do have a question then why do you speak in the language of serpents. You don't seem to be that cold blooded to me." Once again I heard laughter.

" _I speak the language of my youth, I always felt more comfortable speaking this long lost language. Gave me an edge in combat since they never understood a single word that I said. As for me being cold blooded, I have been called much, much worse than that. You amuse me young one, don't you feel fear speaking with a person who has been long dead?"_

I smiled as he said that and began to walk into the tomb. "You are not the only ghost that I met, I once had quite a few ghost friends. I attended their death day parties, shared jokes, stories, and wonderful conversations. When you spend as much time as I have to talk with the spirits of the dead, ghosts really don't frighten me at all."

I began to walk and finally I was in a room with four other people practicing their skills or meditating. I realized that the old man next to the monolith was probably Spindrall. I walked towards him, "Welcome to my humble hole. So they sent you to learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. Hopefully, return to your master with a mark of my approval."

I smiled at him, he didn't seem that much of a lunatic to me, "Actually I came here to enjoy some friendly conversation with Ajunta Pall and enjoy the fresh air." He began to sneer at me.

"Do you take me for a fool? Nobody comes into these tombs for the pleasure of it, not even I. No they come because they think these tombs hold power, the secrets of the Dark side, and they do, but you must first pass a trial of survival, a trial of blood. Only after you survive this will you be worthy of learning what I know."

I saw this coming, that is why these people are here, to gain something or take it from me more likely, the second I walked down the steps they began to stop doing what they were doing and each began to run towards me.

I didn't fight for that many months in an arena to be defeated by some idiots that new nothing of real combat. I killed them all as easy as brushing the dust off my clothes after the fight.

"These students were failed acolytes, they sought to earn a second chance by killing you and taking your opportunity for themselves. Your desire proved to be stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory, you are not Sith, at least not yet."

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chain are broken, the force shall set me free. This is the Sith Code, commit it to your heart and you shall have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?"

I looked at him and realized that I once spoke very similar words, the moment my innocence crumbled, and the scales that were on my eyes fell, the moment I saw the reality of my life, and the reality of the place I once called my home world.

"I already knew that I have lived under that Code for years without me realizing it. As far as Darkness, well let's just say Darkness and I are old friends."

He begins smiling at me, like he was almost expecting what I said, "Good, you will need to keep doing that, use your fear of Harkun and grow stronger, Harkun may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash that decides where the striking fall."

I began to see that it was the same story all over again, plans within plans. "The real question is who controls Zash?" He began to laugh and turned around looking back at the obelisk he was facing when he was meditating.

"The moment you know that then you shall have power over both your master, now leave me, and let me meditate in peace."


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Harry Potter, Star Wars The Old Republic Crossover Fanfiction only.

I actually made it into the academy and after a few minutes of shamelessly flirting with some rather nice ladies, I actually got a few nice tips about Harkun and a nice discussion about his negative attitude towards me.

As I walked into his office he just glared at me, "Always the late comer, I had hoped that you upset some Sith on your way here and he put you out of my misery. What exactly took you so long to get here?"

I could tell him I took the scenic route and I did, I could tell him I shamelessly flirted with two lady Sith and told me they both thought that the only reason he was so negative towards me, is because the only reason he is still even in the academy is because his own Master considers him a worthless failure.

I actually had to stop HK from telling him that, "I actually got into a rather nice chat with Ajunta Pall, I finished my lesson with Sprindrall rather quickly, kill a bunch of pretenders, get a lecture, stuff I already knew really, and then I got into a nice chat with Ajunta Pall. The guy was a Dark Lord of the Sith, but the guy has a wonderful sense of humor."

"I was having a hard time breathing after he told me the joke about the Jedi, Sith, and Mandalorian that walked in a bar. If I have some free time, I am definitely going back there, my lightsaber combat has improved immensely thanks to his tips."

Ffon looked at me with an angry glare and an attitude that screamed big fat liar. "So happy that you found your time in one of the most deadly places on this planet both fun and educational. As you can see those around you didn't have that outcome, one of them actually got killed by a swarm of Shyracks."

"Now you all know your task, let me bring our late comer here up to speed and tell him of his task." Just as we were left alone he looked at me with some real hate in his eyes.

"Now listen here, Spindrall is a lunatic, gaining his approval means nothing. You are filth, less than filth, you will fail and you will die. Do you understand?" I began to wonder if it was too late to submit a letter to the Dark Council suggesting a serious mental health check for all the overseers in the academy.

"You can call me name all you like Harkun, there is an old saying stick and stones may break my bones, but words, words will never hurt me, you can't stand being near me so how about you just tell me what impossible task you have lined up for me next, I can go and get it done."

He sure didn't like what I told him. "Go to the Inquisitor Zyn, he has the details of your next task, you will find him in the jails, more than likely hasten your demise." I looked at him and for a second he was going to say something, probably another insult, but my glare made him reconsider.

"I wouldn't count on my demise Harkun, I have fought things that would give you nightmares. I don't fear death as much as you do, for you see Harkun, Death is an old friend of mine. Now if you will excuse me, I got to meet with an Inquisitor."

As I walked towards the jails I saw several people trying to pick a fight with a young woman, I decided to send a little magic there way as I walked towards the jails and caused the people that were trying to beat her to become less coordinated.

"So you are the acolyte that Harkun sends my way, very well. As of a few hours, there was something we like to call an unauthorized murder here in the academy, the man over there is the only witness and he will be your victim for today. Extract the truth from him, and find out who committed the murder."

I looked at the man and began shaking my head. "I don't like the term Victim myself, and I will not need to torture him."

The man was large and had scars on his face almost as if someone wanted to make his mouth even bigger by cutting his cheeks from the inside of his mouth.

"You already start to disappoint acolyte, there is no restriction on your chosen method, but you shouldn't limit yourself, as for Victim I agree, I don't like the term myself, I prefer the term Subject personally. Either way, find out the truth and come back to me."

I walked up to the man and I saw that he was chained to a platform, I could see the chains were actually cutting into his flesh. "Look go ahead and torture me, but I told you the same thing I told that Inquisitor I saw nothing."

I began shaking my head, "Look, it's in your best interest to tell me the truth. You don't tell me what I need, and they will send another person who will torture you till you are nothing more than a husk."

He began laughing and I looked at him, he became quiet as he saw I was serious, "Why don't you just torture me like the Inquisitor? You will not get me to tell you anything with lies."

I looked at him and began using my magic to heal his injuries, which made him look at me with a look of utter relief and confusion, "I don't believe in torture, it is abhorrent and I will not stoop to such things. Honestly, I am telling you the truth, tell me what I want to know and I will do my best to try and help you too."

He began laughing again before he looked at me, "They really pulled you out of slavery, didn't they? Alright, fine, I will tell you what I saw. It's not like I can get into a worse situation. Thank you for easing my pain, that was more considerate than I would ever expect from a fellow acolyte."

He began to tell me everything, it seems the victim and killer were actually both fellow students, and the killer killed him to eliminate a rival, I guess this reminds me Ffon and I are pretty much in the same situation. As I walked towards the Inquisitor he stopped touching the data pad.

"Don't bother telling me, I heard everything that was said, although I wish I hadn't. The killer is now an apprentice to a Dark Council member, he is practically untouchable, you have obtained the information and accomplished your task, you should curb these merciful tendencies of yours or they are liable to get you killed."

I looked at the man that was still chained and looked at the Inquisitor, "Look we both know that this guy is innocent, can't you do something to help him? You know that if he stays the way he is he is dead meat."

He began to put down the datapad on a nearby table and looked at me, he began shaking his head. "I see you have not listened to my advice, very well I know of a Sith Lord that owes me a favor or two. I will get her to take this man as her apprentice, but that is the best I can do. Be mindful of these merciful tendencies Acolyte, I would hate to see such a promising young Sith dying so soon."

As I began walking towards the office of Harkun I began to feel like my ever carnage loving droid had a question. "Go ahead HK you want to ask a question, I can practically hear it coming my way, so go head."

She looked at me and she did the droid equivalent of a smile, "Over-joyous Response: Master you have no idea how happy I am that you noticed me. I indeed have a question. Curios Response: Why didn't you just read the mind of that worthless meat bag, or better yet torture him to get him to beg you to tell you what you wanted? Why were you so merciful?"

I thought of a possible response that would make HK understand, "If I simply read his mind, I would have to tell people how I obtained the information, and thus give information about myself to potential enemies if I tortured him I would again be giving potential enemies information on my skills. By acting mercifully with him I denied my enemy any chance to obtain any information they might want to use against me later."

HK was vibrating and her frame was glowing, "Unexpected Response: Master, I didn't think you had thought that far as to think about information control in these surroundings, you truly are beyond my expectations of mere meat bags, you truly are an excellent meat bag."

I reached the doorway to the Harkin's office but not before I thanked HK for the considerate compliment. "So slave, Inquisitor Zyn just sent me your evaluation. It is clear that he must be feeling sick or his age is finally catching up with him, he said your performance of the task was excellent, exceeding anything he had ever seen before. A true joy to see were his exact words, I for one don't believe a word of it."

I looked at Ffon and saw that she walk away from the office, somehow I could feel the smug attitude she had around her become even worse. "As you can see all the others have left, and as always the late comer you are the last to report to me. No doubt Zyn helped you out of pity. You do realize that every one of you is just meant to make Ffon look that much better by comparison."

"You will fail, and you will die. The sooner you accept this fact, the sooner you can get yourself killed and spare me of having to deal with trash like you. I have been instructed however to give you another trial, you are to go to the monster infested tomb of Marka Ragnos and obtain a Holocron from a stone monument that no one has been able to open in centuries, well there you go, you know your trial, more than likely Marka Ragnos will come back from the dead and put you down."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "I wouldn't write me off so quickly Harkun, you are not the first idiot that tried to get me killed and failed, you are not going to be the last either, now if you will excuse me I got to pay Marka Ragnos a visit, I hope he is as friendly as Ajunta Pall truth be told, I could certainly enjoy this chore an awful lot more if I learned something new while doing it."

I began walking and HK was silent almost like her focus was on something else, or should I say on someone else. As I walked to the tomb I stopped, _"I humbly request permission to enter your tomb Lord Marka Ragnos. I have been sent for a Holocron inside a stone monument in your tomb. I mean you no disrespect and humbly ask your permission to enter your resting place."_

I heard a voice laughing, _"So Ajunta Pall was not exaggerating after all. Most people come through these tombs and ignore us all together. I can't tell you how nice is to meet someone that shows us such respect, even after we are long dead and forgotten. So tell me, young man, why speak with me?"_

I looked at him and saw that he was smiling at me, _"I ask permission to be respectful, but why I chose to speak with you and with Lord Ajunta Pall? That is simple, my most wonderful friends in my life have been the spirits of the dead. Most people ignore the wisdom that the spirits possess, years as a spirit with nothing to do but meditate and perfect your own knowledge makes you wise. I would be a fool if I didn't want to learn from your wisdom."_

I kept killing the beasts like they were nothing because they were nothing. I instead focus on what Marka Ragnos began to tell me about the different way the force is connected to all lives, how it could be perceived and in some cases manipulated for the force was not as the Jedi believed a simple energy field, but rather it was alive.

He taught me that instead of trying to make the force my slave, I should try and make the force my friend at best, but my ally at the very least. When I got to the stone pillar the thing had no openings and the thing looked like it was carved from a single piece of black stone. _"You wouldn't mind telling me how to open this thing wouldn't you?"_

Marka Ragnos laughed once again and told me the way to open it was set so that it would be so simple that most people would not even think about it, thus the Holocron inside the stone pillar could remain safe, but since I had listened to his lecture, and had asked in such a polite way, he told me to hit the stone pillar with force lightning.

The second that I hit the stone pillar with force lightning the stone pillar opened. _"See they thought the lock would be something difficult, so they overlooked a simple solution. Nice meeting you, young man. I think the other dead Lords might want to meet you after you met two of us. It is nice to see at least one acolyte knows the value of wisdom, had I been alive I would make you my apprentice for certain."_

I looked at the man, and told him if he was willing to visit me in my dreams, I saw no reason why I could not continue to learn from his lessons. Adjunta Pall was going to keep visiting me in my dreams too after all. He asked me what could possibly be worth doing such a thing, I told him he could see the different things I would see in my travels if only to help entertain him.

I knew perfectly well how bored a spirit can get, so I knew that these two long dead Sith Lords would indeed visit my dreams from time to time if only to have a friendly chat. At the best, I would continue to learn and become stronger at the very least my dreams will not be boring.

I walked out of the tomb and HK looked happy for some reason. She told me that some idiots actually tried to sneak behind me and kill me, of course, she did the only thing she should, she killed them by pretending to run to where I was and causing them both to be eaten alive by some of the monsters in the tomb.

"So you failed after all." I gave him the Holocron he dared to call it a fake, I know my new friend would not like to hear a person call his Holocron a fake, and I didn't like the fact that this time Ffon killed an Acolyte with Harkin's approval no less.

"You think you are pretty clever don't you slave, the only reason you are alive at all is that Lady Zash finds you use at all. Your next task is to go and get a copy of some text written on stone tablets, these stone tablets are to be found in the tomb of Tulak Hord. No one trespasses into this tomb and lives to tell about it."

Before I walk out of the room I turned around, "Actually, Overseer, I didn't trespass into any of the tombs so far, I was granted permission to enter, and the former dead lords were quite friendly to let me tell you, we chatted, had a few laughs, and even taught me a thing or two."

Harkun looked at me with such hatred, "I had enough of your mockery, either go and do your task or I will kill you where you stand."


End file.
